


The Patterns we see in the Sky

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Positivity Week - Tuesday, July 25: StarsHe looked out at the stars that he always took so much comfort in, a smile on his face. He pointed to a group of five stars out towards the left. “Okay, you see those stars over there? It kinda looks like-“





	The Patterns we see in the Sky

Ever since Shiro was young, he always looked to the stars for comfort and inspiration. There was always something about those bright spots of light in the night sky that never failed to fill him with a sense of awe. He remembered getting a book about the stars and constellations when he was five and spending the next month trying to name the stars and their patterns in the night sky.

He looked at them now as he tried to find the familiar patterns that he had traced in his youth. It was unsurprising that he couldn’t find them now. They were so far away from Earth after all, and he couldn’t expect to find Earth constellations from wherever they were now.

When someone placed their hand on the crook of his crossed arms, he didn’t need to look back to know that it would be Keith who would be there. It was always Keith. “You know. I’ve never thought about it, but I wonder if Allura or Coran knows any Altean constellations that are visible from here.” The two stand there in silence for a moment as they watched the stars twinkle in the distance. “Maybe not though. We don’t know where Altea is and for all we know it’s far enough away from here that nothing would be familiar.”

Shiro felt Keith lightly squeeze his arm before he let go. “You- homesick or something?” Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle. Trust Keith to get to the heart of the matter. The red paladin was never one to shy away from difficult subjects. A small frown formed on his face as he remembered their last conversation before he had left for the Kerberos mission. It hadn’t been a pleasant one.

“More something than anything else I guess, you see that group of four stars over there?” The black paladin traced a vaguely trapezoidal group of stars out in the far right corner of the viewing window. “It’s a bit hard to see since it’s angled strangely from where we are, but if you extend a line from each of the corners- I think you can just make out the constellation of Hercules.” He deflated a bit when he finished speaking. The lines at the bottom of the trapezoid didn’t meet at a center star. There was no pentagon connected to a trapezoid that made the body of the constellation. “Maybe not though, I mean we are so far away from Earth. There’s no way that any of the Earth constellations would be visible from here.” He sighed and uncrossed his arms. Shiro looked down even as he let his arms dangle at his sides. “I wonder if we can see the sun from here. It’s hard to imagine that it’s just a tiny star that we might not even be able to see from here.”

He felt Keith intertwine their hands together. “Then let’s make some new ones together.” Shiro turned to look at the red paladin and raised an eyebrow. Keith huffed out and shook his head. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was pretty impressive that you knew all those constellations and stars when we were back at the Garrison, but you’re right. We’re not going to see any of those constellations while we’re out here, so let’s make our own.” Keith tilted his head up to consider the sight outside the window before he pointed to a group of stars just above his head. “Like that group over there. You see how there’s those two stars almost in a line up there and how there’s kinda a circle that comes down from those two? I think it looks like a cat.”

Shiro’s shoulders shook with the chuckles that he just managed to hold back. “Yeah, you have a point there.” He looked out at the stars that he always took so much comfort in, a smile on his face. He pointed to a group of five stars out towards the left. “Okay, you see those stars over there? It kinda looks like-“


End file.
